plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Plants vs. Zombies Wiki:Chat/Logs/13 April 2017
12:54 Supback 12:54 And you know what, this place is perfect because there's not much users around here. 12:57 I felt like doing something here. 01:50 Iama PM. 01:51 Testing. 01:54 You failed 01:54 >:( 01:54 At testing 01:54 (troll) 01:54 AWNub. 01:54 Supback 01:54 (troll) 01:55 u can't spell "Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls' without "F A I L" 01:55 >:( 02:04 "DisRandomz" 02:07 Why the heck was the "Disqualified' template like that.... 02:07 IDK. 02:07 *template named 02:09 Is this wiki's future going to be named some "official templates' like "aibfiabs"? 02:09 no supback plz 02:09 LOL. 02:09 Hi. 02:09 Anyway, a regular user made that template exist... 02:09 no supbacks too 02:09 ALSo 02:09 Supback 02:09 :O 02:09 (Troll) 02:09 :O 02:09 >:O 02:09 :P 02:20 wut's up with all the emotes? 02:22 ... 02:22 ded 02:39 Oh crap! 02:39 I forgot to use my bot for the new pages! 02:39 >:( 02:39 brb 02:41 :P 02:42 Gosh... 02:44 I'll haunt you later thouhgh 02:45 k 02:45 lol XD 02:45 Haunting Zombie 02:45 ... 02:45 Agh. Internet connection's so crappy my bot can't make edits. 02:46 I'm currently trying to edit Health-Nut, but to no avail. :( 02:48 Dang it. 02:48 Maybe I'm not gonna edit with my bot. ;( 02:48 RIP 02:48 This is saddening. 02:49 I'm actually triggered now. 02:50 use google fiber 02:51 Google fiber? 02:51 :O 02:51 ... 02:51 What's Google Fiber? 02:52 wait what? 02:52 you dont know it? 02:52 Nope. 02:52 https://fiber.google.com/ 02:52 only on certain us cities tho :P 02:52 ... 02:52 >:( 02:53 I'm canadian. 02:53 :P 02:53 EEEEEh 02:53 :P 02:53 Does that mean I can't use it? 02:53 nah :P 02:53 I mean, no wonder I didn't know about it. 02:53 http://prntscr.com/evsz9w 02:53 hey you know NCIX? 02:54 cuz youre in canada and since NCIX is in canada... 02:54 ... 02:54 Tell me more. 02:54 its a computer hardware store 02:54 http://www.ncix.com 02:54 k. 02:54 linustechtips :P 02:55 cool i guess... 02:55 #buildapc 02:55 #Idonthavethetimeforthat 02:55 :O 02:55 anyway... 02:55 indonesia has a slower internet :P 02:56 :O 02:56 if you think your speed is too slow 02:56 think again 02:56 It's not the speed. 02:56 I can't connect to the internet at all. 02:56 rip 02:56 I'm using separate IP addresses. 02:56 what do you use 02:56 I have AWB on one. 02:56 not the other 02:57 The one I'm using to chat doesn't have AWB. 02:57 Welp. 02:57 hmm 02:57 Hmm? 02:57 I hacked AWB's account. :P 02:58 Drek ? 02:59 :O 02:59 What now? 02:59 I can't do crap with my bot anymore. 02:59 get a better ISP 02:59 :P 02:59 If this continues, it will get demoted for inactivity. 03:00 rip 03:00 ;( 03:00 wb Jack 03:01 Welp. Can't do anything with my bot. 03:01 Iama, can I steal yours? ;-; 03:01 No you may not 03:02 :O 03:02 Why not? ;( 03:02 I'll take "good care" of it. 03:02 What if I stole Ninja5Bot? (troll) 03:04 gtg 03:04 Lesson Learned 03:05 Google Fiber is expensive as heck 03:06 Iama PM. 03:06 sure 03:09 Back!!! 03:09 I finally connected to the internet! 03:10 all i did was reboot the computer 03:11 Now, "boot" your computer by kicking it 03:11 (troll) 03:11 :P 03:11 Supbacks 03:11 <1033Forest> Booting a computer by kicking it? Never thought of that 03:12 @1033Forest 03:12 While doing so to let out of your "frustrations" may be good, it's just not recommend to do so since it's possible that you might break it if you kicked it hard enough... 03:13 XD 03:14 <1033Forest> That's what I kinda want to do with my computer, since it keeps freezing a lot. But I shouldn't, because 03:14 <1033Forest> 1. I might get in trouble for this 03:14 <1033Forest> 2. There's lots of personal stuff on this computer 03:15 I see.... 03:16 Does anyone play PVZ2C? 03:17 I can't edit Sun-Shroomier and Half Banana because there is such a lack of information. 03:17 Anyone? 03:18 Do you play PVZ2C? 03:18 Not me. 03:18 No.... 03:18 gtg for real now. \o 03:18 cya! 03:19 I need someone to test if heavenly peach can restore the leaves from a chard guard. 03:25 Anyone 'ere? 03:25 me 03:26 'ello! 03:26 Nvm for those who wanted to help me in PVZ2C 03:26 Heavenly peach doesn't regenerate the leaves of Chard Guard 03:26 Is AWikiBoi active here now? 03:27 Should be 03:28 if you are here AWikiBoi, show yourself! APARECIUM! 03:32 o/ 03:32 Good almost-afternoon, peeps. o/ 03:32 hive pinkie pie 03:32 * Iamarepeater hugs her 03:33 * Pinkgirl234 hugs Peater back. 03:33 It's certainly Maundy Thursday in my place already. 03:35 Hi, nubs. 03:35 Hi scrub 03:35 (troll) 03:35 :O 03:36 :P 03:36 :O 03:36 JAAAAAACK!!1 03:36 O: 03:36 * Pinkgirl234 hugs Jack reeeeal tightly. 03:36 u jakass (troll) 03:36 :O @both of you 03:36 (oh) 03:38 http://www.strawpoll.me/12735235 Taking a survey. :P 03:40 Imma check that poll. ^ 03:41 Just took it. 03:42 For some reason, most people voted "No". 03:42 I'm one of those people. :P 03:42 Did they believe that every popular student in school are bad? 03:43 I meant in general lol. 03:43 Some of them are good IMO. Most of them aren't. 03:44 While I don't consider myself as one of the "most popular", I'm admittingly famous in school in certain degrees. 03:44 LOL. 03:45 Cuz your an extrovert, Pink 03:45 Imo, idk much about Popular students 03:46 Some may be nice, others are bad.... 03:46 But, it's like only a few of them in my school 03:46 I can consider myself a midtrovert. 03:46 I'm an introvert. 03:46 Per the Jack 03:46 There are times I would love to be around other people and times that I would love to be alone. 03:46 So it's a 50 50. 03:46 SPer the AWB. 03:46 @Pink 03:46 (y) 03:47 I see... 03:47 #StriekthroughFail 03:47 (troll) 03:47 #SpellingFail 03:47 I shoot I made a typo. 03:47 You shoot and make a typo. 03:48 You can't spell Pinkgirl without "gril" 03:48 ;_; 03:49 brb, lunch 03:49 Hey Jack, um, you were around when Hawk was still around in this wiki, right? 03:49 K. 03:49 Yes. 03:49 Are you still currently contacting him somewhere or no? 03:50 About to eat Tinola 03:50 No. 03:50 He hasn't been on FB for years. 03:50 Dang. 03:50 I have a feeling he was one of the older users here. I speculate he might be in his 20s right now or something. 03:50 That Hawk must have flown so far, even years..... 03:51 He's about 17 or 18. 03:51 Does he have Twitter or he didn't say? 03:51 I don't think he does. 03:51 Oh. 03:52 I think he moved on from the internet as a whole. 03:53 Well, if he has a job right now, he might still use the internet on certain cases. Almost ever job in the world would require internet. 03:54 But nevertheless, judging from Someone's "diary", he has been a good bureaucrat here. 04:07 He was. 04:11 Hawk Games? 04:11 Or Jemcelo03? 04:13 We were talking about MightnightHawk. 04:13 oh 04:15 Welcome back, Drek . 04:17 WOW! Adobe Flash Professional is taking too long to uninstall. 04:20 Back came 04:22 hmm 04:23 @Jack Are you good with coding UserTags? 04:24 And really good thing that new Kirby "freemium" game doesn't even get the curse that "free to play" games usually have, nice. 04:25 No "premium exclusive features" or overpriced stuff, only consumable stuff to buy and being "free to start", multiplayer has never been much easier. 04:26 AWB did you notice something in the Kingdom Of Fun Wikia? 04:27 Hi Forest. o/ 04:29 <1033Forest> My computer keeps freezing to the point that I want to keep giving it the finger every time it freezes. Its SO annoying! 04:30 Hey Pink, you're not the only one.... 04:30 @AWB So what did you notice? 04:30 @1033: how may unused stuff in it? 04:31 <1033Forest> I dont know... 04:32 @Pink 04:32 The 1 hour "Easter Egg" is still a Heart 04:34 <1033Forest> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kJkBZ0sQ9mI How I feel about my computer 04:36 2 days left to get my account joined 04:37 Account? 04:37 @AWB Yeah, thanks for reminding me. I'm going to change it right now. 04:37 Alt account 04:37 <1033Forest> And it froze yet again! Stupid Puter! 04:38 Is it because it is not autoconfirmed yet? 04:38 Yeah 04:38 4 days + 10 edits 04:38 I have to wait 4 days to pass 04:38 Darn it. Always hate that. 04:39 The wiki is much more peaceful when I was "Ilikeduck!" 04:41 How are you? 04:41 Sad as normal 04:42 Bad as normal 04:45 hive redfork 04:45 Hello o/ 04:47 will this fit for some zomboss battle with firearms https://youtu.be/ap_xYZLyCp0 04:47 its a soundtrack from inception 04:51 @Fairy27 Have you ever sensed any slight earthquakes recently? 04:53 im working on pvz fanfic :P 04:53 apparently my pvz fanfics are actually intended for mature audiences :P 04:54 this soundtrack would prolly fit https://youtu.be/ap_xYZLyCp0 04:54 Drek u naughty boi 04:55 (oh) 04:55 What on earth? An ad appeared before the video would start. 04:55 @Pink Well, not much. 04:55 It's *cough* monetized *cough*. 04:56 ^ 04:57 Speaking of earthquakes, I felt a slight few second earthquake before recently 04:57 hmm 04:58 Even occurred near by my cousin's house according to my auntie 05:00 <1033Forest> I really hope this doesn't freeze again 05:01 I never felt anyearthquake at all recently. 05:01 * any earthquake 05:02 Strange? 05:02 Yeah, same but usually I tend to see shaking objects this week, yet I don't feel it in the ground. 05:04 Or maybe it's just too hot that you been "shaking" a bit... 05:04 Supback 05:06 Let's just all be thankful that the magnitude isn't high enough. 05:06 True that. 05:06 Hi~ 05:07 Hi PL. o/ 05:07 I know, death. 05:07 Per Fairy 05:07 Supback^2 05:09 Blind vote 05:10 Vote fix is on its way 05:10 But how 05:11 The internet is falling again, falling again, falling again 05:11 ...Until it dies? 05:11 Like an earthquake..... 05:11 The internet speed... damn. 05:12 The Earth is falling and falling thanks to it 05:12 3rd refresh 05:13 Still miss the old 05:14 Hello? 05:15 Yes? 05:16 Minor change, tho. 05:16 brb 05:26 o/ 05:38 ey 06:28 ded 07:09 hoi 07:30 ded 07:30 so ded 07:35 I just added a comic to my profile. 07:35 Its name is Pompadour Zombie X Bikini Zombie. 07:36 @inky: no (lenny) stuff though 07:37 I removed the scene with the sex, cause yesterday VeXJL didn't wanted to put it. 07:37 Why not you PM me? 07:37 That scene is the one between the seventh scene and the final scene. 07:37 What does PM mean? 07:37 Private message 07:38 Well, i'm not a chat moderator so I can't do it. 07:38 No 07:38 Anyone can private message another person here 07:39 Okay, but I don't know how to do it. 07:39 click on me. Do you see an option for private message? 08:13 I'm SCSF, lol. 08:25 wtf 08:25 o/ 08:26 It's me, SCSF 08:27 lol 08:27 everyone is ded 08:27 gtg 08:30 k 09:26 I am SCSF's at 09:26 alt* 09:27 Jk I1m actually SCSF with renamed username 10:16 doorbroke 10:30 And.. :| 11:19 Here here here! 11:20 When I first saw your new profile pic, I had no idea, but then I saw you took two of them and merged them together 11:20 hive 11:21 Hello there! 11:21 Yeah. 11:21 gtg 11:21 I can't decide which to choose 11:21 So, what's to talk about? 11:24 Hold on. Ima leave, as i have a new profile pic myself 11:24 There we go! 11:25 So, wasup? 11:28 Dead chat again? 12:43 How do I unlock Day 26+ in worlds with a Day 26+? 12:51 How do I unlock Day 26+ in worlds with a Day 26+? 12:51 Or are said days unreleased? 01:23 Those days are unlocked. You can play them after you beat Dr. Zomboss in said world. That said, they are very difficult. Leveling up your plants first may be a good idea 01:26 Also, who are you? 01:50 Is the chat alive again? 01:50 Or rather, dead 01:53 R.I.P talk page 2017-20017 01:57 hi 01:58 hi 02:23 hive 02:24 I wonder when we'll reach Thread:1000000 02:24 :P 02:33 User blog:Snapdragon717/Snap's Epic Quest Concepts#Step 1 if anyone cares, I just made this level 10x harder simply by adding 30 portals 02:39 (x) 02:39 You madman, Snap 02:39 You made it LESS boring! 03:14 o/ 03:37 No. 03:41 Good. Wasup? 03:42 Nothing. 03:42 Me alone. 03:43 Hello, 03:45 Yeah. 03:47 Hello Inky. 03:48 Hello death. 03:48 I rarely start topic 03:48 I posted two comics on my profile. 03:49 Where did the inevitable cancer come from? 03:50 The reason is unknown. 03:50 But it could be occurred because Glitter Zombie made too many rainbows. 03:51 I keep accidentally closing this page. Well making lots of rainbows could be hazardous 03:51 Both of you talk. Ping me if needed. 03:52 O.K So Inky, got any more leveled-up zombie ideas? 03:52 I got idea of an upgraded MC Zom-B. 03:53 Also, for History of Glitter Zombie, thanks for @lamarepeater for some ideas. 03:53 O.K Lets here it. I'm gonna call it, affects a larger area. 03:54 And what appearance differences from MC Zom-B could have? 03:55 Maybe have more gold on him, and it could be actual gold, unlike the zinc the original one has. 03:55 Maybe Golden headphones? 03:56 Yeah, that too! Leveled-up Breakdancer could be a nightmare. Also, hi Blizzard! 03:56 It is I. 03:56 BoltBlizard, I posted a new comic! 03:56 Oh good lord, deja vu... 03:56 Baah, do I have time to care..? ...Blegh. Dunno. I'm just bored with no sense of an 'enjoyment' signal. 03:57 Sorry if it was too short. 03:57 ....Huh. That'a a drastic switch up. Give me a few to take a closer look... 03:57 I had to do it quickly because I had to drink wáter. 03:57 I drink too much water. 03:58 ...Huh! 03:58 It IS a bit short, and it has some errors in there.. 03:58 Mostly due to water.. 03:58 But I think it's OK at least. 03:58 What errors does it has? 03:59 Mainly grammatical errors. 03:59 Meh, everyone has those 03:59 Yes, i'm Spanish so I have some gramatical errors. 03:59 In english. 03:59 Ah, I see... 03:59 *English. 03:59 Well, everyone makes mistakes. 03:59 @Inky Oh. Didn't know that 04:00 Here's what I think - if we were 'perfect', it'd be too boring. 04:00 @BoltBlizzard That is true 04:00 Making mistakes to learn from is one of the more fun parts of living. 04:00 Right again. 04:00 So enjoy it with an open mind and improve from it! That is all there is to it! 04:00 And mistakes are what makes us unique 04:00 And BESIDES.. If you leave it ALL out of the question, then you won't succeed well in whatever future, as typically - English is important! 04:01 But I'm not saying you should stop. Keep pushing! 04:01 I'm trying my best to write in english. 04:01 Like I just said. Mistakes matter not. You'll learn from them, won't you? 04:02 who? 04:02 Who made those typos? 04:02 I aleadry posted my new comic on my profile, lamarepeater! Sorry if it was too short. 04:02 I know 04:02 Inky did in his 5 image comic. 04:02 Saw it 04:02 I was just trying to correct him, see! 04:02 Don't blame you. 04:02 Not enough ideas by myself 04:03 oh 04:03 he made typos in his comic about (glitter) I see 04:03 ... 04:03 Yeah. 04:03 That's okay though. We can still make it out. 04:03 And another thing - I forgot to mention, more personally, Inky.. What's next and what's with the anti-climactic events? 04:05 The anti-climatic events... Uh... I didn't seen news about anti-climatic events today. 04:05 ...You cut it off at 1, then leave a short gap from putting up that to the next one. 04:05 Lol 04:05 I didn't see any error first time :p 04:05 So really - what is with that..? 04:05 ...I'm sorry for all this.. y'know.. 04:05 with the grammar 04:06 really? 04:06 That's kinda pathetic 04:06 ...Kinda. 04:06 Geez... :/ 04:06 The ending is horrible 04:06 Why? 04:07 Too anti-climactic 04:07 I didn't check that the ending is too anti-climatic. 04:07 ...You know what we mean. 04:07 Yeah 04:07 You're kind of jumping to conclusions too fast, with no suspense. 04:08 It's only like a 2-3 minute gap from one to the next.. 04:08 Perhaps try make them longer? 04:08 ...Except not too long? 04:08 Anyways, if I plan another comic, I'll try not to use a too anti-climatic ending. 04:08 Next time, unless you're making an overview 04:08 please don't make it so short 04:08 Okay. 04:09 You know what is overview right? 04:09 Honestly.. I'd say a suitable length is about 15 'scenes'.. 04:09 At least the first comic is better 04:09 long enough 04:09 I can agree in that sense... At least.. You did ramp it up a bit immediately. But you've dove down again.. 04:09 Keep at the same effort level as the first. 04:10 But really - make it so it lasts longer before the punchlines. 04:10 I didn't have got many ideas for the comic. 04:10 Maybe on the PVZFF wiki, i can make the written version of your fanfic Inky 04:10 Oh.. Well.. 04:10 Anyways, the next comic will be longer. 04:10 If you wanted to 04:10 *comic, not fanfic 04:11 Iama , you know it's.. kinda graphic, the first one is - right? 04:11 Okay, I let you do the written versión of my fanfic, lamarepeater. 04:11 The second one however, is too short.. 04:11 I can put in proper grammar and the stuff 2017 04 13